Bridge circuits having two power semiconductor components connected in series between positive and negative voltage sources, with an AC load connected in common between the semiconductor components, are known in the art. Such power semiconductor components may include transistors, insulated gate bipolar transistors (IGBTs), circuit components with free-running diodes, or other circuit components.
A circuit configuration known from the present applicant's Offenlegungsschrift (German laid open application) DE-A 41 05 155 8 is such a circuit. The invention of this reference reduces induction in positive and negative power connections by locating the connections in close proximity to each other. As a consequence of the reduction in induction, over-voltage conditions are reduced in proportion to the reduction in induction. The circuit components in this reference have free-running diodes on associated commutation branches.
In European Patent Application EP-A 0 088 924, a semiconductor device of modular design is described in which several mutually connected semiconductor chips are arranged in close spatial proximity to each other.
In European Patent Application EP-A 0 277 546 a semiconductor device having at least one semiconductor body with leads that are spatially proximate and at least partly parallel. The spatial arrangement of the conductors provides low-inductance.
In a power semiconductor device connected to a rapidly varying load, self-inductance and mutual inductance of internal components can cause serious over-voltage which may result in destruction of circuit components. This is a significant problem in prior art power semiconductor devices.